


Very Well!

by ngm



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buff-Tuff-Full-of-Fluff, Canon Compliant, Canon Romance, Episode continuation, Fellatio, Finger Fucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence, Through S2 E5, admission of feelings, sap, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Set after the Season 2 Episode 5 'Black to the Future'Black Saturn summons The Groaner to the SuperMansion for a neutral, quick conversation. About stuff. And things. Not at all about their relationship (or lack thereof).





	Very Well!

"We need to talk." 

 

The Groaner looked at his cell phone, held it away from his face and stared at the candid picture of Black Saturn that was set as his contact pic. He sounded too calm. 

"Eh... Tonight good then?" 

"Yeah, you come here. The front door is fine. I'll put you on 'truce-status'." 

The call ended with a trite click and the sort-of villain ran a hand across his puffy red hair, staring at the phone still. 

"Well... what the hell is this about?" He murmured, but pocketed his phone and went back to some mild scheming. 

\--- 

Back at the SuperMansion, Saturn whipped out of his cowl and cape quick, careless as he discarded them and fled to his bathroom. 

What the fuck had just happened? Why was he so excited about it all? 

A glimpse in the mirror and he couldn't help but grin at himself. 

The Groaner had _KISSED_ him! And sure, it was like, an older, married, kinda balding Groaner... but it was a kiss... with tongue none the less. 

"Hah!!" The thought made the brat of a man let out an excited laugh, zero shame as his hands went to dick even before he'd turned the shower completely on and he rutted himself to a expeditiously familiar orgasm. 

He totally could have the Groaner! Totally! Like, there was... more than definitely a chance now... Especially after that kiss. 

This was the typical routine of his showers, CJ would take less than a minute to masturbate, then would blow the rest of the hot water in his bathroom without being able to rinse the rest of his over-priced conditioner from his hair without the water going icy on him. 

But tonight-- The unmasked Black Saturn hopped out of his shower, got into a robe and began to towel dry his hair, still grinning at the thought-- Tonight, he'd tell Groaner that they had a moment and that the guy was married, too!  Well. Shit. Couldn't really talk about it right? Future wishy-washy stuff... Uhhh... Maybe he'd just go and DO it and kiss the guy... and see what happened? Sure, he was bad at stuff with girls, and friends and relationships in general but... it wasn't a 'ship' with the prankster... It was more and he had to feel it too. He HAD to. 

For now though... Maybe a little exercise... Or a sandwich. Or a nap. Sandwich AND nap. 

Then exercise. Maybe. Possibly. 

The someday-to-inherit-a-fortune-maybe-if-he-gets-his-shit-together-in-this-lifetime kind-of vigilante hesitated to sniff his cowl before pulling it on, a cringe creasing his annoyingly handsome face before he chucked the hooked helmet to the growing dirty clothes pile in the corner of his room and rummaged in his closet for another. 

\- - - 

This had to stop. Or start. Or something. 

There had to be more than this, right? The Groaner thought about that call-- sure, it was one of... well, plenty. But still, it didn't have that frantic, desperate edge. It wasn't petulant or whiny or even all that demanding. Thinking about the tone of the other man's voice made him bristle a little and the slightly stressed out fool let out a sigh. 

Well, maybe shit was going to finally go down...  

But... it had to, didn't it? There had to be more to this... He felt it. He knew it. There HAD to be. Sure, it was mingled with a little bit of grief and annoyance... but... well, maybe Black Saturn finally had something to say to him that was more than... Well. What HAD he been saying? The messages were mixed, INTENSE, but mixed none the less. However... that didn't stop the clown from feeling the build of anticipation at meeting up with him at the mansion tonight.  

Oooh, how risque sounding. 

\- - - 

Black Saturn had gotten around to about 3.5 sit ups before calling it a day and pulling on the rest of his uniform, preening in the mirror a bit. Maybe he should exercise more... He was getting a tiny bit poochy... Sorta like that chubbo-version of himself who'd had that long hug with Groaner. 

That wasn't fair, was it? But it was clear, even from that little moment that the two had a better relationship in that time than they did in this one. That, maybe in a few years, they could be friends... Who had long hugs and maybe... did other stuff. But, Groaner was married? The hell kind of person would let their husband hug another man like that? For so long and so close and with their faces buried in each other's necks... 

CJ felt his cheeks getting hot under his cowl and shook his head quickly. 

An idiot. That's who. 

An idiot who didn't hear the doorbell, didn't hear his name getting shouted. Wasn't able to pull his head out of his ass until his bedroom door was rapped upon. Saturn threw the door open with huff, wondering who the hell was bothering him when he was meant to be getting ready for his nemesis to show up and -- 

"Heeeeey there... Forget I was coming?"

"No--nooo... Of course not." The breath whooshed out of Black Saturn's lungs as he stared at the slightly shorter man, at his full dome of hair, his casual posture. His eyes flicked down to the man's left hand, no wedding ring yet... but someday. He was gonna belong to someone.

"Uhhh... come... I mean, it's a mess but come in." CJ mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and taking a few steps backward.

There wasn't much to the room-- decently big bed, classy paintings, purple and black everything else. A few decorative reeds in the corners, to balance everything out of course... But none of these things were too noticed by the clown who took a few hesitant steps forward. 

"So... What's this all about? Look, I know things have been... I don't know... kind of _off_ for a little while..." The clown began, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around the dark room then back to the leather-clad hero--

\--Who was gazing at him. Staring... Not wringing his hands or getting too close... Just watching. 

"It's okay... I... I mean, ya know... uh." They mirrored each other now, Saturn rubbing at the back of his cowl as he stared at the other's red and white shoes, to his shiny gold belt buckle, then to his face. "You see yourself getting married... In uh, the future?" 

"What?"

"Look, just... Just answer the question, okay? Don't think a lot about it." 

White hands went to narrow hips and Saturn followed the left hand with his eyes, the partially severed finger. 

"Seriously man? You want me to talk **CASUALLY** about getting married? Who talks  _casually_ about it?" The Groaner asked, leaning towards the other. "...Why?"

Black Saturn whirled, back to the other man and his shoulders hunched. He couldn't do this. Not now. Probably not ever. Especially knowing that the clown got taken... That he actually loved someone enough to marry them. Ugh. 

"I do... sometimes. I guess. I mean, recently." 

The clown's interest was piqued just enough to prod. 

"Recently? _Why?_ " 

"Maybe... I came across some information kind of relevant to it-- I mean, do you want to, or not?" Black Saturn asked, not really listening to himself. 

"Get married?"

"Yes." 

"...To you?"

CJ glanced over his shoulder to the other, his eyes widening beneath his cowl. Was that what happened? Did _HE_ get married to The Groaner? Was that why that hug was so long? Or that kiss was so... intimate? 

"...Yeah, maybe to me someday? Ever think about it?" 

"... _Maybe_." Came the soft breath from the villain and he rubbed at the back of his head again. "Briefly. Once or twice. About what kind of partner you'd be, of course." 

"I'd be the best!" Black Saturn turned completely, facing his foe, a grand smile on his face. "I mean, very attentive. Best lover... Trust me... I'm a power-bottom." 

"..." The clown's head tipped to the side and for what he could muster, a smirk appeared on his face. "Come again with that last part?" 

CJ Wheelihan flushed beneath his cowl, a sheepish look crossing his face. 

"Uhh... nothing. **Nothing**." 

Groaner took a step closer, poking one of those white fingers to the other's chest. 

"You said 'power bottom' -- Do _YOU_ think about me like tha--"

"Yes." The clown was quickly interrupted and Saturn bit his bottom lip to keep himself from babbling. 

"Huh... A... a lot?" 

"Yes." The taller man stepped closer, reaching up to grasp that hand and swallowed. " _A lot_ , a lot." 

An airy sort of giggle left the clown, not yet recoiling his grasped hand and he looked at the Saturn's face, at how his jaw was tensing, at how he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Don't... Bite your lip like that, it's awfully distracting..." The Groaner murmured out, reaching up his left hand, pointer finger pawing that pouty mouth apart with ease. He watched as Saturn's eyes flicked to his finger, then held his gaze for a moment before barely grazing his lips across the tip. 

"Is _this_ distracting?"

" _Yesssss..._ " 

The clown's hand slid around that cowl and a fraction of a second later, they were making out, mouths finally crushed together, Black Saturn was trying to kiss the other man with as much fervor and energy as he'd been met with before. By the older Groaner, the one who apparently knew his mouth. This one. They split apart after a longer moment when CJ needed to gasp for air and the skull-headed man recoiled with a smile. 

"That... was an awful lot of tongue."

"There's more where that came from..." The taller man moaned like the greedy shit he was, hands sliding into that red afro as he went to take another kiss from his not-so-secret infatuation and very-soon-to-maybe-someday-be-husband. 

When they parted again, Black Saturn had pushed a little closer, arms sliding from the other's head to his waist.

"Do you wanna... _y'know_..." 

Groaner tipped his head to the side, mouth hanging open a bit in the haze of lust and amazement. Yes. This was kind of amazing. 

"Mmm?" _Say it, you pansy._

Black Saturn chewed at his bottom lip again, glancing at the bed as he reached back to unclasp his cape. 

"Ya wanna make love?" 

"Ha- _uhhh_.." The breath left Groaner in a surprised sort of heave, he'd expected something a little grittier from the guy who claimed to be into the kinky shit, but looked at the other and nodded. Of course, he'd want to make love. Fucking marshmallow mush. "You want me to make love to you, huh Saturn?"

He was answered with a flush and a nod and a "Yeah... I do." As the fool-hearted vigilante had never been on the giving or receiving end of lovemaking. 

"You're so _gay!_ " The clown squeaked out but grasped that cowled face between his hands and pressed a long kiss to those about-to-object lips. Ah, best way to shut the guy up yet! 

This earned a softer sound from the man in black and grasped at the other's shoulders as they began to make out all over again. Oh yes, he'd let the clown do whatever he wanted.

"Maybe a little..." CJ managed to wheeze against that hard mouth, fingers spreading against the other's back. 

"Maybe a LOT..." The Groaner replied, hands moving down to that ass no longer covered in cape and he grasped, then finally squeezed each full cheek, dragging Saturn against him. "Mmm, there it is." 

"A-ah.." Black Saturn gasped out as his dick was nudged against the other man and he shuddered, grabbing harder onto those shoulders. "Are... we really gonna do this?" He whispered out, licking his lower lip and swallowing as he gazed at the other. 

"Fuck yes we are." The clown hissed out, turning and shoving the taller man back to his bed. "Get naked for me, let me see how bad you want it..." It was like someone had flicked a switch, the Groaner grinned, rubbing his hands together as he watched his nemesis obey him without hesitation. 

Another excited breath huffed out of Saturn and he flung his fanny-pack haphazardly, pulling at his gloves, kicking off his boots. He was down to the leather layer before one of the Groaner's' hands stopped him and he glanced at the cretin. 

"Keep the cowl on this time, baby." 

'This time?' CJ thought and grinned wide at the insinuation. 

"Can do, Big Red." 

For what could be arched of his brow, the Groaner looked at the other man with as much of a ' _really?_ ' face he could muster before his hands moved to his own hips. 

"You might just wait on that nickname for a few more minutes, see if you're clairvoyant too. Could be purple." The clown murmured huskily, gripping himself through his slacks, watching the masked man stare back at him before pulling off his shirt. 

"Good goddamn though..." Came the next exhale from the slight man and he stopped just standing there and feeling himself to pull at his bow tie, letting it flutter to the floor before prying at his vest. 

"I know, right?" Black Saturn murmured as he slid his hands down his bare chest to his waist. "I mean, I'd do me." 

"I'd watch that." Came the quick reply and pale man discarded said vest and shirt as well. 

"Holy shit, you have a body?!" It wasn't about thinking fast or remembering that he'd already been naked with the other man before-- momentarily-- but the shock, again, of being so used to seeing a skull for a head and gloved hands, besides, thinking at this very moment (or, many moments) wasn't necessarily a strong point.

"What the hell, man? Do you think I'm just a skeleton? Come on! I have a BONER right now, do you think it's just, like, a bone?!" Oh yeah. That dick had already been on his face... Well, not like, in a sexy way, just a terrifying, wake up in the middle of the night in a panic, try to find a dildo that big but not really that lucky, sorta way. 

"Well, I was hoping it wasn't just... that." Black Saturn said flatly, tipping his head to admire the narrow torso. Okay, so, yeah,  just like a regular dude, just super-duper skinny and extra-duper white. Like, he might as well be a skeleton, for crying out loud...  But he totally would be willing to work with an actual bone-- he'd done weirder shit. 

"Come see for yourself." The clown said haughtily, jutting his narrow hips forward, looking as smug as he could. "... _Big red_ " Came his next scoff, dick twitching as he felt the heat of Saturn's hand fumbling with his belt.

"Is it--?"

"Yeah and it's got a big clown nose on it too, come on dude! Don't be silly! _I'M_ the silly one!" The Groaner actually groaned, watching expectantly as the other man shot him a narrow-eyed look before letting out a noise of satisfaction at actually getting the belt, button and fly open. 

The slacks slid down and Saturn let out a noise which he followed with a clear of his throat, brow furrowing beneath his cowl.

"Is... this a joke?" CJ wheezed out, his hand snaking into the barn door of the shorter man's boxers and he let out a true whine as he grasped the other man's cock. He'd kinda been hoping (well... not really) that it'd been just a prank in prison-- 'screw with the new guy' sorta thing, that the clown wasn't hung like a every third God owed him a favor... but as he squeezed and he felt that thick dick flex back; the vigilante let out another shaky breath. 

"Nope! That's all me, baby! Joke's on you, huh? Huh? Well, on your face or your back, your call."

"What about mouth?" Black Saturn blurted, his eyes widening at his sideways admission and he looked at the other man who had a wide, almost sinister looking grin on his face. 

"You're into that, TOO, huh? Ohohoho, you're nasty. Get on the bed!!" The Groaner giggled, hands to Saturn's shoulders as he relished the few moments of his prick FINALLY being gripped by the other... but there was so much more to be had, then shoved him to the bed.

The vigilante flopped backward with a surprised noise, bouncing back and spreading out as soon as he settled. There was a somewhat obvious bulge in his leather pants that the other man was obliging of... This was amazing. It was too exciting and it was already too hard not to come as his nemesis knelt on his bed, crawled up between his legs and began to pull down his pants. 

"Go-- Go slow..." CJ breathed out, swallowing as he watched what was fantasy had many, many times over play out in reality. 

"Slow? I can do slow-- but know that you've used your only slow card for the night, are you ready to throw it down?" 

Saturn could only nod, eyes widening in anticipation as he tried to memorize the image of his horny, almost naked nemesis in tented polka dotted boxers kneeling between his legs, on his bed, in his room, dtf... 

"Nnh... Yeah-- sure I.." The taller man had to squeeze his eyes shut, rolling his head back as he lifted his hips and felt himself become fully exposed. "Hhn..."

"Aww..."

"Huh?" Saturn breathed out, grasping his dark purple bedding as he arched his hips up. Yes, he had a sort of... average sized penis, maybe it was small..ish... but he had a great deal of stamina and tenacity to make up for it. 

"So... cute..." The Groaner mumbled out as he flung off the other man's pants and settled between his thighs. "I'm gonna kiss it, can I kiss it?" 

"D...Do you wanna?"

"No, I wanna stare at it until we both fall asleep." 

And like that, clown opened his mouth around that perfect little pepper-- yes, there was a chance this could get ugly considering how much 'teeth' he was, but his tongue made up for the resounding lack of peripheral softness. 

"Holyshit!!!" Saturn barked, throwing his hips up and honestly, his nemesis could take it, hell, Black Saturn could pound his face and it'd be just fine... but just in case... The Groaner moved his hands to the taller man's hips, pressing him down to the bed and felt incredibly smug as the man trembled beneath him. They had to fuck and soon. 

"Ya got any lube?" The clown breathed as he pulled off of the other's dick, brow lowered as he moved his hands to thumb down his boxers. 

"Uhhh...hhh...yeahhh..." CJ babbled. staring at the other man for a moment as he regained his bearings and shuddered again. Damn, Groaner was awfully sexy like this, with his bossiness and assertion. Mmm, insertion. "Yeah, bedside table-- here lemme get it..." More babbling but Saturn had turned on his stomach, crawling over and reaching for his night stand of debauchery. He'd hardly had the chance to fling the drawer open and grab the almost used up bottle before his hips were grasped and the heat of the other man finally naked, pressed against him. So warm. He was sooooo warm for someone who looked like they were cold all the time. 

"I'm gonna destroy this ass, Saturn..." Came the sing-song to his cowled ear and CJ shuddered against his bed, holding the slightly crushed bottle up. 

"Please.." 

"Oh my GODDDD, you want me so badly don't you!!" The clown moaned out, mock humping that bubble butt with lidded eyesockets. "So badly... you've done this before, huh. Jerked off to me? Put stuff in your butt? Thinking about yours truly?"  Groaner asked, voice pitching up a bit as he continued to hump and question while taking the bottle.

"M..Maybe..." 

"Tell meeee..." The Groaner whined, flipping open the cap of the lube and watching the man beneath him quiver. 

"Yes! Okay! Yes! Why do you think that bottle is so empty! Jeez, I..." It was Black Saturn's turn to let out a pitiful noise, grinding himself into his bed only to press harder back into the clown. "I want you so bad... I'll do anything..." It sounded truly weak, almost pathetic and Groaner paused, blinking down at the other man and let out another soft "...aww..." in response, momentarily discarding the bottle of clear lubricant to fondly grasp both asscheeks then lean over the bigger man, close to his ear. 

"You really do love me, don't you..." 

"Uh-huhhh..." Saturn's whimper broke and he grit his teeth, trying not to let the wibble hit his chin. 

"Ohhh, ohhh, sweetie, no... no... I love you too, don't cry, we're about to do it-- you wanna still do it, right?" The clown breathed out quickly, turning the other man's face towards him by his pointy chin.

"Y-Yeah..." The vigilante sniffed, turning onto his back a little more. "I just... I just like you a lot and wanna make this work and... I just... if you somehow get married to somebody in the future, like, fifteen years or so down the line... I just wanna make sure... it's to me..." He breathed out weakly, blinking at the other and felt incredibly stupid as his naked nemesis grinned at him, head tipped to the side in that sort of coy, 'but aren't you just--' sort of way. 

"Well... lemme see how you are in the sack first..." The clown teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other's mouth. His hard jaw was intercepted by one of Black Saturn's ungloved hands and they sunk back down to dark, silky sheets of the bed, caught up in making out again. A white forehead pressed against an almost blackish purple one and the clown shifted between the other man's thighs. "No, but I'd totally do it though..." 

"What?" 

"Marry you."

"R...Really?"

"If you get me a nice shiny--"

"Gold band, one that matches your tooth..." CJ finished quickly, grinning as he leaned forward to kiss the other man. "Anything you want, I mean, I'm technically loaded."

"Y...you are?"

"Ehh... Well, will be." He snorted, tipping his head as his eyes lidded. "But... we can get to that later..." And stole a kiss from the clown, grinning as he nudged his hips up with renewed vigor. "C'mon... let's do it..."

"Oh, come on, you can say it, sweetheart, we are lying naked in your goddamn bed, man... Say it." 

"Let's uhh... make love..." Black Saturn blurted and bit his lip again to have the other let out a low almost growled sound of excitement. That lip-bite was fucking him upppp... 

"Yessss, but first..."

"Oh come onnnnn..."

"--Show me what you do when you think of me." The clown rumbled and he watched the other shiver, watched him shudder. 

"...Finger or dildo...?" The vigilante exhaled in a hushed breath, guiltily looking at the other. 

"Oh, holy shit, Saturn. Seriously? You're a little freak, aren't you! I can't be-- Well I CAN believe it but... damn, dude. This is pretty amazing, I gotta say." 

"It... It is? It is!!! Isn't it?!" The vigilante murmured, his face brightening as he ramped up his excitement. "Okay, which one? I mean, I've got a TON."

"I believe it!"

"Thoughts on DP?"

"Whoaaaa there sweetheart, let's not get too ahead of ourselves..." Groaner purred,  balling his hands into excited fists as he watched the other man turn and lean back to the nightstand. What an ass! He could even see his soon-to-be lover's asshole clench and it made him shudder in response. He was gonna GET that!  

"But... we'll get to that... Use your finger, I wanna see you fuck yourself..." The clown breathed out, feeling smug as Black Saturn obeyed, yet again. This was great! It was almost too easy but he felt a twinge of impatient need thrum through him and scrounged for the lube, holding up the bottle with a grin and a wiggle. "Do it."

"Okay... You're so pushy.. _. I like it_." The rich-boy panted out, lubing up a few fingers and sliding two of them way too easily into his asshole. "Hhn... you like what you see?" 

"Hoo... my God--- you ah...?" The Groaner cleared his throat, taking back the little bottle. "..You do this a... uh... a lot?" Wow, what a sight... Black Saturn, spread out on his belly, sitting up on one elbow as he finger fucked himself. 

"Maybe..." 

"Tell meeee..."

"Yeah  I do... I do..." The masked man panted out, glancing over at his shoulder at the other man who was stroking the lube onto himself. Oh man... this was actually happening. He was masturbating-- kinda like he always did after a long night of hero-ing, but this time instead of just imaginging the other the guy was here, he WAS. "Do... you?" 

"I do now!" The Groaner was jerking off slowly, watching his nemesis arch into the bed, pleased at the way his face pinked under his cowl. "You gonna do that all night, or ah?" The clown opened his palm in invitation beneath his dick, his brow arched. "Ya want it?"

"Oh hell yes I do..." Came the purr from the hero and he pressed down to the bed, holding his ass apart with both hands, an eager whine leaving him. "I do, I do, I do Ido Idooo..." Each pant of the words made his asshole clench and the clown was transfixed for a moment, unable to look away from the bafflingly arousing sight. 

"You do, Sats, you do... Ugh, look at you... So greedy! Who spoiled you like this, huh?" 

"My mom and my daddd..." 

"Well, you've got a new Daddy now." The clown purred, barely hesitating to properly position himself before rocking forward a fraction and pressing slightly more than the tip of his dick into that eager body. 

"Ohmygod! This is so different!!!" Black Saturn growled out, clawing at the sheets as his thighs tensed with the strain to keep up on his knees. 

"Yeah it is..." Groaner murmured, almost more to himself than the other man as he looked down and watched where he was sliding into the other. The sight made him shudder and an inexplicable giggle leave him. "Oooh boy, this is crazy, isn't it?" 

"I..uhhh...hh...like... crazy..." The vigiliante whined out, snapping his hips back until he was flush against that pale pelvis and it was time for his nemesis to let out a shrill noise, hands raised in sudden alarm before he grabbed at Saturn's hips and held onto him. 

"Oh,yadon'tsay!" This was stunning and the clown took a moment to breathe before he rolled his hips, holding the taller man still as he felt him out. "Oh... my GOD, you are you... You gotta.. hhh..." Groaner's hands left those thick hips and he leaned back, watching his dick re-appear. "Show me how you want it..." 

Black Saturn let out a low moan, spreading his legs a bit more as he adjusted himself and pushed his hips back. This was so much easier with somebody else, no reaching back, no strapping dicks to body pillows and riding, no suction cupping an expensive fake cock to the tile in his shower and forgetting about it until the maid came... No, this was infintely better, like a dream come true. 

"Ohhh Gaddd..." The clown moaned out, reaching up to palm at his afro as his nemesis began to steadily smash himself back. "L...Look at you, I can't believe this, you are just... hhh... taking it like a CHAMP!!" 

"I..mm.. I am..." Saturn panted out, arching his back as he slammed back quite a bit harder and stilled, rolling back against the shaft that was spreading him apart. "Am I... doing... good?" He grunted, shuddering as he almost flatted himself onto the bed, causing the man above him to fall forward, hands braced on either side of him to keep from collapsing... but it changed their positioning just enough so that CJ let out a slightly more surprised noise; Groaner hoisting himself up and bracing his hands on the curled horns of his lover's cowl. 

"Always... wanted to do this..." He panted, grinding deep into the greedy, eager hero while pulling his ass back by his cowl. "So badly, wanted to fuck you like this..." The Groaner sighed, smiling as he gave into what HE'D wanted as well. To have Black Saturn. Who knew it was going to be so easy to dom him? Shoulda seen that one coming... 

"Y..you..ahh..hhh.." The vigilante whimpered, head pulled back, body arched and ass cheeks flushed red from how hard he'd been slapping against those pale thighs... It was too much; this was everything he could have wanted and was of no consequence to ejaculate against his sheets, letting out a cry that was loud enough so that some heads may or may not have turned from the other rooms around the house. 

"Ohhhyessss, whhh...ere do you--haaa--where do you want--uhhh Goddamnit!!" There was no way that the clown was going to be able to pull out fast enough to spatter his new lover with his seed-- Saturn would have to deal with some old-fashioned, traditional style cum, right in the ol' asshole, like a man. He shuddered with the aftershocks of his dick emptying into another person and released his grip on the cowl, not even bothering to notice as it easily slipped from the other's sweaty head. 

Neither did Black Saturn, who shuddered beneath him and pressed his cheek into his sheets, not caring that he was a sweaty, jizzed-in mess. 

Honestly, the Groaner was a little too bushed to care, arching his brow as he gazed at the back of the dark, damp head. 

"Baby, your helmet... thing." 

"Hmm?" 

And like that, the two men nearly locked fingers as they both went to re-adjust the cowl, the clown pressing his head against the coolness of his partner's replaced mask. There would be another time for that reveal. For now, they could lie in a post-coitus stupor until one or the other stirred. 

Then they could deal with the mess at the Mansion. 


End file.
